Big Bad Werewolf
by The Lady Vampire Lilac
Summary: Who doesn't love a big bad werewolf? Especially one as hot as Derek Hale!


Leaves skittered across the nearly empty parking lot where the two young teenagers were preoccupied with fondling each other in the privacy of their Sedan. The windows were half-fogged from the heat rising from their lithe bodies. Unbeknownst to the hormone-riddled teens was the shadowy figure watching from the other side of the parking lot. If the teens weren't so lost in a lustful episode, they would notice that this shadowy figure had claws...

Derek Hale could almost hear the teens' gasps of pleasure from where he stood on the other side of the parking lot. He tried very hard not to roll his eyes. The full moon didn't just affect his kind. It affected the young and clueless as well. As he stood there waiting for the opportune moment to pounce on his prey, he thought back to his own high school years.

He had been awkward at first, stumbling down the halls of Beacon Hills High. That had been before he had grown into his abilities as a werewolf. Derek could laugh at how naïve he had been. He thought that there was hope that he could escape this small town and run somewhere that didn't have werewolves and a complicated family like his.

Those had been the glory years, Derek mused wistfully. Before the fire that killed his family caused him to scatter to the winds a broken shell of a man. He spent some years trying to come to terms with his grief before coming back to Beacon Hills at the request of his sister. That had been two years ago and he could have never imagined how much his life would change.

"Don't just stand there", Peter Hale said from behind Derek causing him to repress the urge to roll his eyes once again.

Derek's relationship with his uncle was as complicated as they come. He had killed Peter when he found out that he had set the fire that killed his family. Then Peter used Lydia to bring him back to life which Derek was still pissed about. He should have paid more attention to the strawberry blonde girlfriend of one of Beacon Hills High's star lacrosse players.

"If you're gonna attack, dispense with the wait and go in for the kill", Peter continued to say to his agitated nephew, knowing full well that he was the source of the younger man's agitation.

"I was going to do that when you decided that I needed to be lectured about how I go about killing people", Derek snapped at his uncle.

"Well pay me no mind. I just came here to warn you that the Argents are about a half hour away", Peter replied, holding up his hands as if in surrender.

Derek hissed an expletive. The Argents were back to doing what they do best: hunting werewolves. It made living in Beacon Hills a pain in the ass, always hiding from them and pretending to be a normal person when there is nothing normal about him. Derek turned to take off running back to the hideout. Once there, he was surprised to find that Lydia was standing by the old train in the basement where Derek had been hiding out for the past year and a half.

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded, none too thrilled to see the strawberry blonde here in his hideout.

"It's Jackson", Lydia began, her big blue eyes displaying her worry about her newly-turned werewolf boyfriend.

"Listen, I'm not your biggest fan since you used me to bring my uncle back to life in that ritual a couple months back. I could do without you and your boyfriend problems", Derek snapped at Lydia.

"He left me just last night", Lydia then said, surprising Derek as she began to cry.

Derek didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't kidding when he said that he wasn't a fan of Lydia Martin. For some reason she sought him out even though they have no interest in each other whatsoever. It seemed a little suspicious...

"And you're telling me this why?" Derek asked, feeling genuinely confused.

"Because I can't be alone right now", Lydia whined through her tears.

"So you chose to be in the company of a big bad werewolf?" Derek retorted.

"I know it's stupid but..." Lydia began to say, sniffling loudly.

"But?" pressed Derek, running out of patience.

"But I can't stop thinking about you", Lydia said, surprising Derek once again.

At this point, Derek began to wonder if he was in the Twilight Zone. There was no way that this could be happening. He began to notice that Lydia was approaching him almost cautiously. For whatever reason, he couldn't move. It was like his feet had been glued to the floor.

Then she was inches away from him, reaching up on her tippy toes so her face was close to his. The next thing Derek knew, Lydia Martin was kissing him and _he was kissing her back!_ He couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing Lydia Martin and he _liked it._

He liked it so much that he was getting turned on as they kissed more passionately. A small part of his brain was screaming, _no, no, no!_ While the other part of his brain-the part connected with _that_ part of his body- was saying loud and clear, _yes_.

He picked Lydia up and slammed her against the side of the train, all the while kissing her with fervor and running his hands up her long legs and under that very short skirt that she just happened to be wearing. His mouth roved from her mouth down to her neck as his fingers found the juncture of her thighs and began massaging through her lacy panties. He could smell how wet she was becoming and saliva began to pool in his mouth as he thought of how good she could taste...

Then Derek sat up from his bed drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around him, confused at first before he remembered that he was back at his hideout. He had crashed the moment he got back from his squabble with his uncle. Lydia hadn't come by at all. It was just a dream.

Derek thought he should feel relieved that it had just been a dream but for whatever reason, he felt disappointed. This confused him more than the dream. There was no way in hell that he could like Lydia that way...

He was losing his mind. That's all he could think to describe these feelings. Lydia crossed his mind last night and then he went home and had a very detailed sex dream about the strawberry blonde girl that irked him. That's all that this was.

He tried to do some push-ups to get his mind off of her but that didn't seem to work. He tried a couple chin-ups as well and still visions of strawberry blonde hair, porcelain skin, big blue eyes filled with tears, and lacy panties danced in front of his eyes. It was nagging at him. This was what he got for going without sex for the better part of a year. It caused someone to fantasize about girls they had no interest in.

Yet the dream haunted him for the next couple of days. Finally he decided that he needed to see Lydia to put these damn feelings to rest. So he made his way over to Beacon Hills High and waited until the end of school. Soon enough, he spotted the strawberry blonde walking out of the school arm-in-arm with Jackson, looking very happy to be back on his arm.

Derek knew that he had to see this. It made him realize that the dream was nothing. Lydia belonged with someone like Jackson. He was the golden boy that ditzy girls like her dream of dating. Derek was the bad boy that ditzy girls play with in the sack for about two times and then move on with their bubblegum lives.

He tried to dissuade the pang in his heart at seeing Lydia so at ease on Jackson's arm. He had no business dreaming about her. He was just jealous of Lydia and how uncomplicated her life was. Derek would give anything to have her life. What was the use anyway? Nobody liked to be in the company of a big bad werwolf like Derek Hale either way.

**THE END.**


End file.
